


Conversing With The Deceased

by MyHeroSite



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dialogue Heavy, Feelings, Gen, Hope, Past Character Death, Post-Loss, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeroSite/pseuds/MyHeroSite
Summary: The God of Light speaks to deceased characters before they move on
Relationships: God of Darkness & God of Light (RWBY), Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Summer Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a story of one-shots where the God of Light talks to characters who have died because reasons. I plan on doing one for every character that had a name, and how long the story ends up depends on how many more die throughout the series which I hope isn't too many. I will do my best to accurately show their personalities, so it may take longer than some to make chapters for, especially for the characters we didn't know very long. I hope you enjoy this.

Summer Rose’s eyelids flickered open, revealing silver eyes. She stood in a white void with no signs of life, and the injuries she knew were meant to bring the end of her life were gone.

“Hello?” she called out, into the void.

“Summer Rose.”  
She spun around and gasped, preparing for a fight. Instead of an enemy, a being made of pure golden light with antlers on top of their head stood before her.  
“You’re the Brother of Light,” she said, recognizing him from the story Ozpin once told her and her team.  
“I am.”  
“Where is this place? Why am I here?”  
“You are here because you are no longer one of the living. I am here because I wish to speak with you before your soul departs.”  
“So, I did die,” she said sadly, tears welling up in her eyes.  
“You did.”  
“Was it worth it? Did I save anyone?”  
“If it wasn’t for your efforts, there would have been far more casualties,” the god answered. “However, Salem will return, and she will not rest until she accomplishes what she has set out to do.”

“I see. Is there any chance for the others to win?”  
“There is, but as you know, killing her remains impossible. She is immortal, and that is only something my brother and I can undo. However, we made an oath to leave you mortals alone until we are summoned back into your world. When that happens, we shall pass our judgement on Salem, and on humankind.”  
“What would your judgement be right now?”  
“Salem has succeeded on dividing humanity even further. If this continues-”  
“You will not accept us,” Summer realized.  
“Unfortunately, so. However, there is still hope for humanity. Many of your kind still fight despite the odds against them. If they look past each other’s differences and unite, me and my brother will accept them and return, ensuring that your planet will no longer just be a remnant of what it once was.”  
“You don’t want us to be destroyed, do you?”

“I believe there is something in humanity that me and my brother lack. Something that we can only learn from you. The fact that creating you is what allowed our bond to remain is proof of my theory. However, my brother does not see such potential in you like I do. He would have destroyed you forever if I wasn’t there to convince him that you should be allowed to have another chance. You have received one, yet you were given a torn world crawling with creatures beyond a mortal understanding, and the magic you once adored is only mere fragments of what it once was. The odds are completely against you. How are humans supposed to stand a chance if they can’t inhabit their world? That is why I gave you the Relics, and some of my own power.”  
“Your own power? You mean-”  
“Silver eyes, as you call it. They are the most effective against the Grimm, and allowed you to have a fighting chance back when you were just staring out. However, it appears that only a couple of your kind remain, one of them being your own daughter, Ruby Rose.”  
“Ruby… I wish I could have survived. Now, my daughter will no longer have a mother,” Summer sadly said. “And Yang… she lost hers for the second time. Taiyang lost the woman he loved again, and Qrow is no doubt blaming my death on himself. Raven… I don’t even know what she’s thinking.”

“Your passing will be hard on them all, but bringing you back is impossible. It will disrupt the important cycle of life and death.”  
“I know. I just wish I could have said ‘goodbye’ or something.”  
“You will see them when they pass. For now, all you can do is wish them well.”  
“You’re right.”  
“Now, is there anything you would like to ask me before you move on?”  
“Can you see the future?”  
The God of Light raised an eyebrow, intrigued.  
“Sadly, that is beyond the power of even a god. The future is full of infinite possibilities, and there is always only one outcome. However, I can give you some educated guesses, if you will.”  
“I want to know what will happen to my daughters.”  
“They will both become huntresses, but not in the same way you did. I see a great chance of Beacon Academy and the surrounding city being destroyed by Salem.”   
Summer’s eyes widened.  
“No…”

“They will eventually learn of her and the Relics, and start fighting back. Whether they win in the end or not remains unseen.”  
“But, there’s still a chance.”  
“There is,” The God of Light confirmed. “But, there will be many hardships for them to overcome, and there will be many losses as well.”  
“I believe in Ruby and Yang. They are my daughters. They won’t give up easily.”  
“No, they won’t. But, Salem is an unbeatable adversary. They are going to have to be really clever in order to get out unscathed and to get a positive judgement from both gods.”  
“They’ll do it. I know they will. And after they do, I’ll be waiting here for them to tell me the story.”

The God of Light looked amused at that.  
“And, I’m sure it will be the best story you’ve ever heard.”  
“It’ll be better than any fairy-tale I told them when they were children,” Summer agreed.  
“Anything else you would like to say?”  
“Someday when you appear before them, please tell my family that I am proud, and that I wish I could have been there to see Salem lose.”  
“I will make sure to tell them that if it comes to pass.”  
“Oh, it will. It will surprise you so much that you might just end up worshiping us instead of the other way around,” Summer teased.  
“It would be a feat just for my brother to see you as worthy of life. I wouldn’t count on it.”  
“A girl can dream. It would be cool if they could impress him, at least.”

“I would never let him hear the end of it,” The God of Light admitted. “He has an ego bigger than any mortal could imagine. If one were to outdo his expectations, his shock alone may end up destroying the planet.”  
“I hope not. I want my girls to be able to see the look on his face,” Summer giggled.  
“Maybe then he would finally learn some manners. Though if he asks, you didn’t hear that from me.”  
“Oh trust me, my lips are sealed. Raven and I used to talk about Tai and Qrow behind their backs all the time. I know how to keep a secret.”  
“I have also been speaking to you mortals behind his back as well. If he were to find out, his tantrum may just end up breaking the rest of your moon. I’d recommend pretending you’ve never met me if you ever see him.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Now, Summer Rose, are you ready?”  
She took a deep breath.  
“I am.”  
“Then, I bid you farewell. I hope you find the afterlife to your liking. I did my best to create it to suit mortal tastes.”  
“Thanks for the talk. It was fun,” she said, as her final words.  
“Your welcome.”  
A door with a silver light in the center appeared.  
“After you.”

Summer Rose faced the light. She entered it without looking back, preparing for another adventure.


	2. Amber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber meets the God of Light, and the God of Light tells her the fate of Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Amber has died, but after the Fall of Beacon already happened. There are a few theories in this chapter such as Ruby being able to kill Salem with her silver eyes, and dust coming from the moon, but everything else is from the canon. I will go back and change this chapter up a bit if it turns out those theories are not true. Amber has a lot of regrets, because she was not able to stop Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury from taking the power, and using it to destroy Beacon. This chapter is mainly centered around that, and the God of Light giving her some hope. I hope you enjoy it!

Amber’s eyes opened abruptly. The last thing she remembered was being shot in the back by a woman with a bow, and then, her life was saved by Qrow Branwen, a man who worked closely with, Ozpin. However, instead of at a hospital back at Beacon, she was alone in a plain white void.

“Hello?” Amber called out.  
“Hello Amber,” a voice answered, making her jump back in surprise.  
A humanoid being made of golden light that had antlers atop its head stood before her.  
“Who are you?”  
“I am what you mortals know as the Brother of Light.”  
The Brother of Light? Like in that fairy tale? Then again, the maidens existed and she was one of them, so she shouldn’t be surprised.  
“Why did you bring me here?” she asked.

“Due to a series of unfortunate events, you are now dead. I am merely speaking with you, before you go to the other side. This place is a bridge between the mortal realm and the afterlife, so to speak.”  
Her eyes widened at the realization; she was dead.  
“Then, the Fall Maiden-”  
“Is now Cinder Fall. And, Beacon is no more.”  
“No…”  
She had failed, and now, so many others paid the price for her mistake. If she hadn’t let her guard down, perhaps Beacon would still be standing, and all those innocent people would not have died. She was a failure not only as a maiden, but as a huntress.

“That woman worked for Salem, an immortal woman who uses magic, and controls all grimm. She has been seeking humanity’s destruction for quite some time now, and now that she has a maiden, she might just succeed.”  
Amber’s shoulders sagged. She should have trained harder. This was all her fault.  
“Isn’t there anything I can do?” she asked, desperately.  
She needed to save them. Deep down, She already knew what The Brother of Light’s answer would be, but she hoped she was wrong.  
“The fate of Remnant is no longer in your hands. That is something for those remaining to decide. All you can do now is move on, and hope for the best possible outcome.”  
“I never should have become the Fall Maiden. I was not cut out for it. If I let someone else take the power, then Beacon would still be standing,” she sadly said.  
“Perhaps so, perhaps not. What is done is done. You no longer have the power to change fate. Only Ozma, the other huntsmen, huntresses, and maidens have the strength to stand against what’s coming. But, do not lose hope. Because, a new silver-eyed warrior has awakened.”  
“A silver-eyed warrior? I thought Summer Rose was the last one!” Amber exclaimed.  
“Summer Rose gave birth to a daughter, Ruby Rose. She does not have control over her powers yet, but if she learns how to use them, she may just become humanity’s last hope against   
Salem and the grimm. The silver eyes are a portion of my power that I gave to humanity, so they could stand a chance against my brother’s creations, therefore that girl has a portion of a god’s power. Salem will not underestimate her, and will send all she can to end the silver-eyed warriors once and for all, because they are the only ones that can kill her.”

“What do you mean?”  
“Salem used to be a normal human girl, but then she fell into the pit in my brother’s lair, which turned her into one of his creations that you refer to as the grimm. It messed with her mind, and turned her into the being of destruction that Ozma is giving his all to defeat, because if he does not, she will destroy everything. Summer Rose went to Salem on her own as an attempt to put an end to her reign of terror, but she did not stand a chance against Salem, because there were far too many grimm for one huntress to handle on their own. However, if Ruby were to go in with her allies, then perhaps she could stand a chance, because her allies could handle the grimm while she could use her silver eyes on Salem and end her once and for all. Then, they can summon my brother and I into their world, so they can have their judgement, which would be positive if they successfully unite everyone against, Salem,” The Brother of Light explained.  
“So, there is still a chance, then,” Amber said, relieved. “But, what will they do against the Fall Maiden? Even if they somehow defeat Salem, she could pose to be an equal threat, perhaps even greater.”  
“That depends on their skill and strategy. However, there is Grimm within the Fall Maiden, therefore she lost an arm and an eye on the top of Beacon Tower when the silver-eyed warrior awakened. Cinder Fall has magic to aid her, but is very arrogant. If they are clever, then perhaps they can find a way to use that to their advantage. Unlike Salem, Cinder is not immortal, so there are more ways to defeat her.”

“I hope they are stronger than I was. I wish I could go tell them all this.”  
“This is something humanity has to figure out on its own. I will not go against my brother and I’s agreement by telling them,” the God of Light told her. “I gave them the silver eyes, and my brother broke the moon which gave them dust, so hopefully that will be enough. If not, then they will face the appropriate consequences.”  
“Then, all I can do is wait for them, regardless of the outcome.”  
“So, you have accepted your fate?” the God of Light asked.  
“It’s not like I can run from it, and there is nothing I can do to change things on Remnant, so I might as well move on. I just wish there was something I could have done to prevent all this.”  
“You couldn’t have done anything. You were not strong enough to beat them. If Qrow Branwen hadn’t shown up when he did, you would have died right then and there. Our conversation is simply a delayed response.”  
“Yeah, I know. Thank you for telling me everything, Brother of Light. I am ready to move on.”  
“It was a pleasure speaking with you, Amber. I will make sure to inform you on humanity’s outcome. For now, you may rest in the paradise I created for the deceased souls of the living.”  
A glowing doorway appeared, and Amber stood before it, leaving all her regrets behind. Her failure was in the past. There was nothing she could do to chance that now. All she could do was move forward and focus on her next venture.  
“Goodbye, Brother of Light.”  
“Goodbye, Amber.”  
Then, she took a step forward, and was gone.


End file.
